wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/I/VIII
Z przygasłym cygarem w zębach spoza rozłożonej szerokiej gazety poglądał Grabiec przez okna rozwarte na tłum przed kawiarnią. Nie dopita filiżanka wystygłej już kawy czarnej stała przed nim; w ręce, niedbale wspartej na marmurowej płycie stołu, obracał bezmyślnie próżny kieliszek z koniaku. Wysokie czoło, w dużą łysinę na szczycie wspaniale sklepionej czaszki przechodzące, pokrywała mu od skroni sieć zmarszczek drobnych i ruchliwych — dolna część dziwnie zmiętej twarzy ginęła w długiej jasnej brodzie. Usta jeno błyszczały spod nikłych wąsów — pełne, młodzieńcze, niespokojne, kłócące się wyrazem z przygasłymi na pozór oczyma, w których zimnym stalowym błysku znać jednak było spod znużenia wyglądającą niepożytą moc i upartą — jak gdyby uśpioną. Gazety nie czytał już od dawna, choć trzymał ją ciągle w ręku, może, by się od spojrzeń zasłonić lub przedzielić papierową ścianą od siedzącego przy stoliku towarzysza. Wzrok jego obojętny błądził po strojnych, śmiejących się damach, które w towarzystwie mężczyzn otaczały małe stoliki przed kawiarnią rozstawione, lub szedł dalej na drugą stronę gazonami zasłanego placu, gdzie przed ogromnym i obrzydliwie ozdobnym pałacem gry ruch się już wszczynał popołudniowy. Po szerokich wschodach, kilkoma błyszczącymi mosiężnymi poręczami przedzielonych, szli po wzorzystym chodniku w górę, chyłkiem, drobni gracze z niewielkimi znać sumkami w kieszeni, wybierający z umysłu tę wczesną porę, kiedy ich jeszcze nie będzie krępowała obecność nababów, rzucających całe majątki na sukno zielone. Przez natłok spacerujących w dole przeciskali się też, nie patrząc na boki, szulerzy zawodowi, opętani, zaledwie śniadanie w pośpiechu przełknąwszy, aby nie stracić czasu drogiego i tej chwili, która właśnie może szczęście przynieść. Kilka automobilów zatrzymało się przed portalem; między wysiadającymi Grabiec poznał niektórych stałych i poważnych bywalców domy gry, co przybywali wcześniej, aby im ulubionych miejsc nie zajęto. Lokaje stali na schodach znudzeni, rozmawiając półsłówkami ze sobą. Co chwila wstawał też ktoś od stolików przed kawiarnią i odchodził w stronę szerokich wschodów. Czasem młodzieniec jakiś ozdobny i wymuskany, częściej emeryt dostojny lub która z dam, śledzących badawczymi oczyma tych, co mają obficie złotem nalite kieszenie. Te poławiaczki kruszcu już wygranego poznać można było na pierwszy rzut oka między szulerkami spieszącymi, aby szczęścia przy czarodziejskich stołach na własną rękę próbować: szły wolno, ociągając się, a chociaż zbyt wartość swoją targową znały i ceniły, aby zachęcać łaskawym spojrzeniem przechodniów, to jednak wyraz ich twarzy i ruch cały mówiły niemylnie, że nie są płochliwą zwierzyną, zwłaszcza dla chcących i mogących złoto sypać myśliwców. Grabiec wodził po przechodniach wzrokiem roztargnionym, który zdawał się jeno w przelocie dotykać głów ludzkich tak obojętnie, jakby to drzewa były lub toczące się z góry kamienie. Czasem na jedno mgnienie oka zatrzymywał wzrok na twarzy jakiejś niby senatorskiej, na jakiejś niby rycerskiej postaci — i wiódł okiem znowu dalej z wyrazem zawodu po tłumie kobiet strojnych i głośno się śmiejących, po tym mrowiu ludzkim, dziwnie ze siebie i z życia zadowolonym — jeno usta wyginały mu się ledwo dostrzegalnym, wzgardliwym uśmiechem, który z wolna tak do warg jego przyrastał, że w końcu wyglądał już jakby przyrodzone skrzywienie. — Co pan sądzi o współczesnej literaturze? Drgnął z lekka, jakby mu owad niemiły usiadł na twarzy. W zamyśleniu zapomniał był prawie zupełnie o nieproszonym towarzyszu, który siedział naprzeciw niego, po drugiej stronie stolika. Średniego wzrostu, pękaty, z obrzydliwą głową żydowską na cienkim karku, trzymał w piegowatych i brylantami ustrojonych palcach zeszyt jakiegoś tygodnika i nachylał się poufale przez stół, patrząc z godnością wyłupiastymi i rybimi trochę oczyma spoza grubych szkieł, na śmiesznie garbatym, czerwonym nosie osadzonych. Rzadkie, tłuste włosy zaczesane miał na przód głowy z widocznym zamiarem ukrycia pod nimi pryszczów, pokrywających łysinę — mięsiste i naprzód podane, choć wąskie wargi poruszały mu się jeszcze, jak gdyby powtarzał po cichu i przeżuwał dopiero wypowiedziane pytanie. — Nic nie sądzę, panie Halsband — odparł Grabiec po chwili, zmuszając się do tonu towarzyskiej uprzejmości. Żyd odrzucił tygodnik i gestykulując żywo rękoma, począł mówić głosem gardłowym z charakterystycznym akcentem, który przetrwał tysiącolecia. — Pan zawsze dziwnie odpowiadasz! Zupełnie jakby pan chciał uniknąć rozmowy. A to przecież ja pana pytam — i jeśli pytam... — Wiem, słyszę — uśmiechnął się Grabiec. — Ale to tak nieokreślone pytanie... — Jakże mam mówić inaczej? Nie chodzi mi o jakiś poszczególny wypadek, ale o sąd pański ogólny, o syntezę pańskiego sądu. Właśnie czytam w tym "Przeglądzie"... Uderzył dłonią w porzucony tygodnik. Grabiec wzruszył z lekka ramionami. — Nie znam się na tym — rzekł, patrząc z udanym zajęciem na ludzi rojących się przed kawiarnią. Halsband zaperzył się. — To wcale nie jest odpowiedź, to wykręt! Przecież pan sam jesteś literat. Jakże więc można... — Nie, panie. To, że sam przypadkowo piszę, nie kwalifikuje mnie bynajmniej do wydawania sądów — zwłaszcza takich, które by panu mogły się na coś przydać. Raczej przeciwnie... Od gadania, od sądzenia, od nicowania bez celu i końca tego, co zostało stworzone lub choćby tylko napisane, wy jesteście: redaktorowie wielkich dzienników, krytycy, przeżuwacze, historycy literatury i sztuki. Ja nie znam nawet tytułów dzieł, o których pan możesz rozprawiać godzinami. — Zbytnia skromność — uśmiechnął się Halsband zjadliwie. — Wiadomo powszechnie, że pan jesteś erudyt. Ale pan się myli, sądząc, że ja potrzebuję pańskiego zdania. Jeśli pytam, to tylko dlatego, że mnie to zaciekawia, w jaką syntezę skupiają się pewne fakty w soczewce pańskiej indywidualności... Pan sam mnie zaciekawia — dodał z odcieniem pewnej łaskawości w głosie. Grabiec nie słuchał. Zastanowiło go coś istotnie na placu przed kawiarnią, bo jął patrzeć pilno przez otwarte okno w stronę, gdzie przy stoliku siedział samotnie jakiś dziwny nadwyraz człowiek. Nie był on garbaty, a robił wrażenie ułomnego z powodu długich rąk i głowy olbrzymiej, głęboko wciśniętej w ramionach. Ubrany był starannie, ale nieumiejętnie; włosy jeżyły mu się niesfornie we wszystkich kierunkach na czaszce, z której zdjął był właśnie kapelusz. Postać cała byłaby śmieszna, gdyby nie oczy ogromne, otchłanne i tak niepojęcie przykuwające, że spojrzawszy na nie, zapominało się o reszcie niemal potwornego ciała. — Kto to jest? — zapytał Grabieć żywo, przerywając potok słów swemu towarzyszowi — czy pan nie wie przypadkiem? Halsband spojrzał niechętnie we wskazanym kierunku. — Jak to, pan go nie zna? To Łacheć. — Łacheć?! — Tak jest, ten sam, co zrobił muzykę do pańskiego hymnu, który wczoraj Aza w świątyni Izydy śpiewała. On u mnie pracuje. Przygarnąłem go... Grabiec, nie czekając dalej, rzucił pieniądze na stół i począł się zabierać do odejścia. Nim się jednak zdołał wśród tłumnie wchodzących gości kawiarnianych przecisnąć ku drzwiom, dziwny człowiek, siedzący przy stole, zniknął, jakby się zapadł pod ziemię. Na próżno szukał go wśród ciżby oczyma. Zagubił się snadź wobec niskiego wzrostu między przechodniami, czy też zdążył już wejść do wnętrza domu gry, na którego wschodach szerokich coraz rojniej było od ludzi. Jeno że teraz wielu już wychodziło krzyżując się w ścisku z przybywającymi. Niektórzy wracali z obojętnymi maskami na twarzach, tak jak byli weszli, ale w większej części można było wyczytać z ruchów, z postawy, z oczu, z wyrazu ust, jaki los spotkał ich złoto tam, przy zielonych stołach: czy uciekają, w niewielu minutach grosz ostatni straciwszy, czy też unoszą na razie zdobycz upragnioną, którą przyjdą znów stracić, nim wieczór zapadnie. Przez jakiś czas, stojąc przed kawiarnią, myślał Grabiec o tym, aby pójść do kasyna i tam w salach Łachcia poszukać. Nie znał poprzednio jego muzyki: Łacheć był młodym, początkującym dopiero kompozytorem, którego imię zaledwie kilka razy obiło mu się o uszy, jako imię oryginała raczej niż mistrza. Aza, prosząc go kiedyś o pozwolenie zużytkowania na koncert jego hymnu o Izydzie, mówiła mu wprawdzie, że Łacheć, "dziwny, fenomenalny Łacheć", słowa jego na dźwięki przetapia, ale Grabiec nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Było mu to zresztą obojętne. Nierad przystawał — i jedynie pod nieodpartym wpływem śpiewaczki — na udział swój w tej farsie zamiany ruin przedwiecznej świątyni w teatr i w owym parodiowaniu w niej, jak mówił, dawnych szczerych obrzędów — więc się też nie chciał mieszać do niczego. Dopiero wczoraj... Uległ długim i uporczywym namowom Azy (był bowiem jednym z tych niewielu, którym ona nie rozkazywała) i przybył wieczorem do filajskiej świątyni — w tej szyderczej i gorzkiej myśli jedynie, że będzie słuchał słów własnych jak dźwięku zgoła obcego, co w zbezczeszczonych ruinach brzmi śmiesznie, przez nikogo nie odczuty, nie zrozumiany i przeto bluźnierczy. Przecież Grabiec wielkość tam śpiewał, bohaterstwo i tajemnicę, i namiętności moc — wszystkie te rzeczy, dla których ów tłum dostojny wrogiem byłby z urodzenia, gdyby je na tyle chociaż rozumiał aby je mógł nienawidzieć i lękać się ich. Myślał o tym wczoraj z pogardliwym uśmiechem na ustach, o wyżarte wilgocią hieroglify na granitowej kolumnie wsparty, gdy nagle zabrzmiał śpiew Azy, ginący niemal z początku w potężnych falach orkiestry, przedziwnej, niepojętej. Nie słyszał dotąd tego śpiewu i dźwięków tych — nie chciał z umysłu bywać na próbach — toteż teraz miał wrażenie nagłego, olśniewającego objawienia. Jak gdyby ktoś, odeń silniejszy, porwał go w orle szpony i wzniósł nad ziemię, i pokazał na jawie światy jakieś, przezeń tylko wyśnione... Jak gdyby słowa jego stawały się żywymi istotami, jak gdyby myśli jego własne dostawały skrzydeł, piorunów i bożej mocy zabijania i wskrzeszania! Zobaczył wir herubinów, tańczących na powietrzu z ognia, nie wierząc prawie, że z niego wzięły początek, tak wielkie i płomienne mu się bowiem wydały. Morze zobaczył rozhukane, wściekłymi, spienionymi falami o brzegi bijące! Pojrzał mimo woli po słuchaczach. Na morskim brzegu był piasek. Miałki, sypki, ani odporu, ani echa falom nie dający piasek. Śledzono oczyma śpiewaczkę na stopy jej patrzano i nagie kolana, kiwana z uznaniem głowami, gdy zespół orkiestralny jakiś nadzwyczajny snop błyskawic wyrzucił — i nie płoniono się pod biczem, małość smagającym — i nie wyciągano rąk ku pokazanej na złotych chmurach wielkości, ku odsłaniającej twarz tajemnicy... Uciekł wczoraj ze świątyni starej przed własnym krzykiem, wcielonym na próżno i marnie ginącym — ale łomot tych skrzydeł myślom jego przez muzyka przypiętych huczał mu ciągle w uszach i mózgu... Huczał poprzez drobne sprawy dnia całego, poprzez rozmowy puste różnych natrętnych Halsbandów. I w tej chwili obłędnym przypomnieniem zatańczyła mu w pamięci orkiestra burz, morza i słońca śpiewającego na chmurach zwełnionych, na pryskających pianą bałwanach. — To musi, to musi, to musi być! — wyrzekł do siebie niemal głośno, w myśl jakąś własną zapatrzony. Zakotłowało w nim coś i zawrzało. Zdjął z głowy kapelusz szerokoskrzydły i nie zważając, że ludzie nań z podziwem patrzą, począł chodzić wielkimi krokami dookoła gazonu z rzadka palmami ocienionego. Zapomniał, że miał Łachcia szukać w kasynie, zresztą wstręt go objął nieprzeparty na myśl samą, że mógłby się teraz znaleźć w tłoku, w ciżbie, wśród ludzi zajętych dzisiaj w sposób podobny, jeno w wyższym stopniu i bardziej jeszcze interesownie, śledzeniem padającej kulki rulety, jak wczoraj ruchów śpiewaczki... Mimowolnie zwrócił się na lewo, w stronę rozległych ogrodów, co na falistym gruncie rozsiadły się tutaj, ponad domem gry i złoconymi hotelami, aż gdzieś po żółty brzeg Nilowy. Słońce wiosenne paliło, ale pod palmami świeżość szła wonną od trawników właśnie zroszonych i od krzewów rozkwitłych, rozrzuconych kępami po całej ogromnej przestrzeni. Sztuczne strumyki roznosiły życiodajną wilgoć wyszukanym drzewom, ze wszystkich stron świata tutaj sprowadzonym — nad małymi stawkami, pełnymi lotosów, siedziały figowce rozrosłe o lśniących liściach, z wiszącą w powietrzu siecią korzeni. Na wzgórkach ręką ludzką usypanych, wśród poukładanych pracowicie głazów, sterczały kaktusy najrozmaitszego kształtu i pochodzenia podobne do słupów, kul i węży dziwnie powyginanych, opuncje kolczate, z potwornie zgrubiałymi łodygami i srebrnozielone agawy, strzelające w górę spośród mięsistych liści olbrzymimi świecznikami kwiatostanów. W grotach, ukryte przed zbytnim słońcem, w powietrzu ochłodzonym wodą, przez sztuczne lodozwały przepływającą, chowały się paprocie i rośliny północne, zdumione sąsiedztwem palm, chwiejących się u wejścia na tle ciemnobłękitnego nieba. Grabiec minął główne, szerokie aleje i począł się błąkać po bocznych ścieżkach wśród zagajników różnych i lasków — ponad małymi strumykami o brzegach gęsto zarosłych bambusem i trzciną szerokolistną. Ludzi spotykał tutaj coraz rzadziej; upał popołudniowy rósł i wisiał ciężko w nieruchomym powietrzu, wilgocią gorącą przesycony, duszący. Grabiec szedł wciąż przed siebie, ze spuszczoną głową, w myślach zatopiony. Nie zauważył nawet, jak się dostał w obszerny zwierzyniec na wyniosłości ponad ogrodami. Mijał, nie patrząc, łączki ogrodzone, na których wśród sztucznie poukładanych kamieni pasły się antylopy, ogromnymi, tęsknymi oczyma patrząc przez sztachety gdzieś w stronę dalekiej, rodzinnej pustyni — przechodził około sadzawek pełnych krokodyli, w płytkiej, ciepłej od. słońca wodzie aż po nozdrza ukrytych — kota klatek potężnych, w których drzemały lwy niewolą osowiałe, z przygasłymi oczyma, z sierścią skudloną i nieczystą. Na szczycie wzniesienia stała klatka wysoka, kilkoma palmami daktylowymi ocieniona. W środkowej, wąskiej jej części, błyszczącymi kratami od bocznych skrzydeł oddzielonej, siedziały na gałęziach uschłego jakiegoś drzewa cztery sępy królewskie, na podziw ogromne. Łby, potężnymi hakami dziobów zbrojne, wcisnęły między ramiona obwisłych skrzydeł, nastroszyły pióra u nasady nagich, muskularnych szyj, oczy okrągłe na słońce zwróciły i trwały tak nieruchome, zastygłe, jak dawne jakieś cztery bogi egipskie, strasznych i tajemnych ofiar oczekujące. Ale naokoło nich zgiełk był tylko nieprzystojny i bezczelny. Przez mimowolną zapewne, a dziwnie złośliwą głupotę pomieszczono w obu skrzydłach klatki ogromnej zgraję papug i małp ruchliwą, pstrą, ustawicznie wrzeszczącą. Co chwilę gibon jakiś lub magot, z ohydnie gołym, czerwonym pośladkiem, wyciągał przez kratę rękę kosmatą, usiłując dla psoty dosięgnąć piór w ogonie ptaków królewskich; papugi wieszały się na prętach przegrody i rozdziawiając dzioby, karykaturalnie do orlich podobne, wtórowały zgiełkliwym krzykiem miauczeniu wykrzywiających się małp. Sępy wyglądały jak ślepe i głuche w kamiennym swym spokoju. Żaden z nich ani razu głowy nie zwrócił, żaden nawet nie załopotał na postrach skrzydłami. Gdy jednego z nich magot obrzydliwy długą ręką za lotki obwisłe dosięgnął i szarpnął, garść pierza wyrywając, on posunął się tylko o pół kroku dalej na gałęzi, nie spojrzawszy nawet na napastnika, tak właśnie, jakby się usuwał kędyś na skałach przed rzuconą wiatrem gałęzią. przypatrywał się ptakom zrazu mechanicznie, myślom dalekim oddany, później z rosnącym nagle zajęciem. Wsunął dłoń ostrożnie między pręty i spróbował przegrody. — Mocna — szepnął do siebie —- szkoda. Małpa jedna, większa i złośliwsza nad inne, wyciągnęła znów kosmate ramię i długimi, spłaszczonymi na końcach palcami starała się chwycić za pierze na piersiach sępa. Ptak wzniósł szyję i głowę w tył rzucił, przechylając ją nieco na bok. Krwawe oczy jego wpatrzyły się w ruchliwą dłoń małpią, przebierającą przed nim palcami. Głowę jeszcze więcej cofnął, jakby do uderzenia, dziób trochę rozchylił. — Bij! — syknął Grabiec, patrząc na tę scenę. Ale sęp, widząc, że mimo wysiłku małpa dosięgnąć go nie może, nie raczył się trudzić i przymknąwszy oczy, wsunął znów łeb straszliwy pomiędzy skrzydła, nie zważając już na nic więcej, uśmiechnął się wzgardliwie. — Głupi! — szepnął na wpół głośno — myślisz, że to jest wielkość. — Tak, to wielkość — odpowiedziano za nim. Obejrzał się ze ściągniętymi brwiami, nierad, że go ktoś śledzi i słucha jego słów. Stał tuż za nim pod baldachimem ogromnych liści rosnącego obok bananu człowiek młody i smukły, w obcisłym stroju awiatora, z puklami włosów kędzierzawych, wypadających spod zsuniętego nieco w tył kaptura. — Mistrz Jacek! Zadrgał mu w głosie obok zdziwienia jakiś szacunek mimowolny, choć bez śladu uniżenia. Uczony wyciągnął dłoń ku pisarzowi. Podali sobie ręce w milczeniu. Stali jakiś czas bez słowa obok siebie; Jacek patrzył na klatkę rojną od małpiej gawiedzi ze zwykłym, pobłażliwym w smutnych oczach uśmiechem; odwrócił się w bok, gdzie między strzępiastymi koronami paka niżej sadzonych błyskał ogromnym i szklistomętnym zwierciadłem daleki zalew Nilowy. W pośrodku słońce tylko pływało po samotnej toni, przybladłe, jakby na wodzie po wierzchu rozlane, ale u brzegów pełno było łodzi, śpiących w żarze popołudniowym z obwisłymi na łukowatych rejach żaglami. Błyszczące czółna motorowe pochowały się gdzieś, czy też nie widno ich było z dala spomiędzy czarnych kadłubów barek — łaskawe liście palm zakryły przed okiem nowe miasto, bogatym a pospolitym stylem swym obrzydliwe... miał na chwilę przelotne wrażenie, że czas się cofnął i oto on jest świadkiem wieku jakiegoś, znanego z podań jeno dawnych, kiedy królowie żyli i bogi... — Słyszałem wczoraj pański hymn Izydy... Odwrócił się. Jacek nie patrzył nań, mówiąc te słowa;- oczy miał wytężone na zalew Nilowy, w stronę ruin w rozsłonecznionej wodzie tonących. — Słyszał pan... — Tak. I gdybym nawet nie wiedział, że to pan, byłbym musiał poznać... Ten krzyk, to wołanie... Mówił to z wolna, źrenic nań nie zwracając. Pisarz wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. Zwolna wzniósł rękę i w zamyśleniu położył ją na prętach klatki. — Panie — zaczął — przed chwilą skarcił mnie pan, że chciałem widzieć sępa, miażdżącego dziobem bezwstydną łapę zaczepiającej go małpy. Przyznam się, że rad bym tym ptakom klatkę otworzył, aby sprawiły rzeź. Ale co by pan powiedział, gdyby te sępy królewskie — nie walcząc — spokoju nawet nie umiały w niewoli zachować i poczęły tu, wobec papuziej hołoty, dawać widowisko ze siebie! Łbami bić o pręty i włóczyć skrzydłami po ziemi? Wołać wichru, wołać skał i morskich bałwanów, które tutaj nie wejdą? Aby wiedziano, że wielkość znają i swobodę i że za nią tęsknią obłędnie... Aby papugi wiedziały mianowicie i małpy. — Gubimy się w porównaniach — odparł Jacek — dajmy pokój zwierzętom i ptakom, choćby nawet królewskim. To może pięknie brzmi, ale nigdy nie jest ścisłe i do fałszywych wniosków wiedzie. Bez względu na to, co pana otacza, pan jak monarcha stoi nad tłumem, który pana słucha... Ostry, zgryźliwy śmiech przerwał mu zdanie. — Ha, ha! znam! znam te stare piękne teorie, któreśmy sami na własną pociechę ukuli! Wiem, pan myśli: wszelka sztuka prawdziwa jest władaniem nad duszami, jest narzucaniem ludziom innym własnych uczuć, wyobrażeń, pomyśleń! Czy pan wierzy, że tak jest istotnie? — Tak jest istotnie. — Było. Ale to czasy tak dawne, że na legendę już dzisiaj zakrawają — i nieprawdopodobną. A przecież tak było. Tutaj, gdzie teraz stoimy — kiedyś się świątynie wznosiły potężne i szeregi tajemniczych, grozą przejmujących bóstw granitowych — tu na miejscu tych hoteli, domów pospolitych, jakimi obecnie świat, się cały upodobnił. Ale wtedy nie tylko sztuka, lecz i mądrość, i wiedza wszelka była królową, a nie sługą płatną, jak ninie. Jacek milczał, słuchając. Z wyrazu jego twarzy trudno by było odgadnąć, czy przyznaje słuszność Grabcowi, czy tylko nie chce mu się sprzeciwiać. Ten zaś tymczasem, wsparłszy się plecami o pień palmy, mówił z wolna, jak gdyby — nie dbając o to, czy go kto słucha — myśli jeno rozsnuwał sam przed sobą, z dawna przemyślane, bolące. — Tak było w Grecji, w Arabii, w Italii, w Europie jeszcze aż gdzieś po połowę wieku XIX. Byli artyści najwięksi, z głodu nieraz ginący, władcami ludów samopańskimi, wiedli, wznosili, rzucali w proch. Zapalali pożar albo zwierzęta dzikie zamieniali na zamyślone duchy. Mieli poddanych, którzy zdolni byli słuchać, ale stracili ich, gdyż sami się dostali pod władzę poddańców swoich. Jesteśmy najemnikami, których się utrzymuje dla dostarczania wzruszeń, słów wielkich, dźwięków, barw, jak was, mędrców, dla wiedzy, krowy dla mleka. Jacek rzucił głową z wyrazem niechęci. — Kto winien temu? — My. Z chwilą kiedy sztuka przestała być panią samowładną i ludziom życie formować, rwać ludzi do czynu (bo o czyny przecież chodzi jedynie!), trzeba ją było rzucić, jako rzecz zużytą, i innych środków władzy dla ducha poszukać albo stworzyć sobie nowy świat, w którym by znowu byli ludzie, mogący jej podlegać. Sztuka była środkiem życia i mocy — zrobiono z niej, a raczej z jej formy, cel: kunszt, zręczność rzemieślniczą, zabawkę. Nie chodzi już o to, co się ludziom na głowy rzuci, w którą stronę się wichrem łan zamiecie, skąd się słońcu nad nim wzejść każe lub Księżycowi, ale o to, jak słowa brzmieć będą, jak się barwy lub dźwięki dowcipnie ułożą... Z czarodziejstwa — marne kuglarstwo powstało, bo to już tylko uszom i oczom jest dostępne. Dzisiaj już za późno piorunami bić w piasek. Ocean by nań trzeba wypuścić, który zatapia, ryje, pochłania! Nie sztuka nim dzisiaj będzie. — A jednak są dzisiaj, jak zawsze byli, wielcy twórcy i doprawdy, że w ustach swoich słońca czasem miewają — mówił Jacek w zamyśleniu skinął głową. — Tak, są. Jeno wartość ich w stosunku do społeczeństwa się odwróciła. Przestali wieść słowem, bo nie ma kogo wieść, więc mówią wciąż do siebie, aby się wygadać. Wynaleźli nawet łachmanik dla okrycia tej nędzy swojej: sztuka dla sztuki. O, jak to ładnie brzmi! Nie chodzi mi o sztukmistrzów słów, dźwięków, barw, jak o linoskoczków nie dbam i połykaczy żywych żab — myślę o twórcach! Dla nich dziś sztuka (sztuka dla sztuki, panie!) to klapa bezpieczeństwa, aby im światy w duszy poczęte piersi nie rozsadziły, gdy oni mocy nie mają w czynie i prawdzie na zewnątrz ich wyrzucić. Patrz pan! obnaża się zawsze da głębi swej istoty twórca i artysta, lecz gdy Fryne niegdyś na słonecznym brzegu morskim wobec ludu naga. stanęła, to nie mlaskano lubieżnymi językami, oczu nie wytrzeszczano, ale się głowy wszystkie pochyliły jak przed objawieniem, a ona wiedziała naprzód, że tak się stanie, bo w jej piękności była święta moc. My dzisiaj obnażamy się bezwstydnie, jak dziewczęta sprzedajne w tinglu, mającym pozory pałacu, ba! nawet kościoła — tyle tam złoceń, marmurów i świateł! Ale to tylko pozory: kram to jest brudny w istocie! Podniósł rękę w górę i prysnął rozłożonymi palcami jakby pustkę w dłoni pokazywał. Jacek słuchał go, usiadłszy na ławce kamiennej, z brodą na dłoniach opartą. Utkwił w nim oczy nieruchome, spokojne i głębokie... Uśmiechnął się, ledwo dostrzegalnym, smutnym uśmiechem. — Miej pan odwagę powiedzieć — rzekł — że od myśli tylko naszej i od naszego zamiaru zależy, aby się każde miejsce, gdzie jesteśmy, w świątynię zmieniło prawdziwą... udał, że nie słyszy słów, czy też nie dosłyszał ich rzeczywiście, myślami swymi zajęty. Milczał przez jakiś czas, w dół ku miastu oczy zwróciwszy, a potem zaczął znów mówić głosem stłumionym a pełnym bezbrzeżnej nienawiści i wzgardy: — Zbyt dobrze jest na świecie dla małp, papug i wszelkiego bezmyślnego plugastwa, które przez liczbę i zorganizowanie władzę ma jedyną! O buntach wiemy już tylko z powieści. Buntowali się niegdyś uciśnieni, najbiedniejsi, zdeptani, a pracą rąk swych maszynę świata trzymający, i wołali: chleba! Przewódcy dla przyzwoitości kazali im jeszcze dodać: praw! — ale to głupstwo, bo o chleb chodziło naprawdę. Teraz mają go już zadość, więc siedzą spokojnie, bo i czegóż mogliby jeszcze chcieć? Aż nazbyt wiele jest na świecie równości, zbyt wiele chleba, powszechnych praw i szczęścia pospolitego! Zwrócił się teraz wprost do Jacka i spojrzał mu przenikliwie w twarz. — Czy nie sądzi pan — rzekł, nagle ton zmieniając,— że nadszedł już czas, aby się zaczęli buntować najwyżsi duchem, którym na pozór niczego nie braknie? Czy nie pora, aby zaprotestowali czynem przeciw ustanowionej równości, co jest dla nich obelgą? Jacek powstał, twarz spoważniała mu naraz. — Panie, nie ma potrzeby protestować przeciw temu, czego nie ma. Nie jesteśmy równi. Pan wie o tym sam. A ze społeczeństwa korzystamy zarówno, jak ono z nas... — Ha, ha, ha! — zaśmiał się — Otóż jedna z baśni, przez tłum nam narzucona! Ja właśnie mówię, że pora nadeszła, by najwyżsi przestali wreszcie wierzyć w rzekomą łaskawość społeczeństwa małp, które im niby umożliwia myślenie i twórczość, dając obfite środki do życia, ułatwiając badania... Mniejsza z tym, że to szczęście nie wszystkich spotyka, że połowa duchów największych z głodu mrze po dawnemu, marnując się; mniejsza już o to, powiadam! ale dla mnie, dla pana, dla nas wszystkich hańbą jest dostawać, jakby z łaski i pod miarą to, czym byśmy winni rozporządzać sami, nieograniczenie! Wszelkie dobro i wszystek życia cud do nas należy, bo nasze to duchy stworzyły, a obdarowany jest tylko tłum. Świat dzisiaj podobny do zwierzęcia potwornego, u którego brzuch się rozrósł, wielki nad potrzebę, kosztem nóg i głowy. Zamiast tłumowi, jak słuszna, kazać pracować na siebie, my wszyscy pracujemy na ten tłum ohydny, głupi, próżniaczy, nie mający zajęcia poza urzędem nadanym. Pracują nań robotnicy mędrcy pracują, a on trawi i... Urwał w połowie zdania. — Ordynarny wyraz ciśnie się na usta — rzekł po chwili — ale to trudno: ordynarne jest wszystko, co nas otacza. Trzeba z tego wyjść lub zdechnąć. Zacząć się teraz musi odwrotny bieg — fala przypływu cofającego się od wieków morza. Pocznie się nowa wojna święta i zdobywanie, raczej urzeczywistnianie praw najwyższych, zgoła niepowszechnych. Nie wolności nam dzisiaj potrzeba, lecz władzy i niewoli! nie równości, lecz różnic! nie braterstwa, lecz walki! Do najwyższych należy świat! — Jakie siły stawia pan w tej walce naprzeciw siebie? — spytał Jacek, oczy nań podnosząc. — Z jednej strony społeczeństwo całe, zorganizowane doskonale, zadowolone z tego, co jest, i gotowe przeto bronić istniejącego stanu wszelkimi siłami, a z drugiej? — My. — To znaczy? — Twórcy, myśliciele, wiedzący — żywi. — Dramat pan układa. — Nie. Chcą życia. Życie tworzę. Można poruszyć pracowników istotnych, masę olbrzymią, świat z dołu na atlasowych barkach trzymającą: niechaj nim zatrzęsą! Będą woleli służyć najwyższym niż tej gawiedzi urzędniczej, tym emerytowanym, bezmyślnym próżniakom i darmozjadom. — Złudzenia. — A zresztą... — Co? — Wy sami jesteście potęgą. U was jest wiedza, u was jest moc! Jacek zaprzeczył głową powoli, ale stanowczo i rzekł z dumą jakąś wewnętrzną: — Nie, panie. Tylko wiedza. Moc, którą ona ze sobą przynosi, wynalazki wszystkie i praktyczne zastosowania oddajemy ludzkości do wspólnego użytku. To jest właśnie to, co pan służbą naszą nazywa. Wiedzę — zostawiamy sobie, bo z tłumu nikt jej nie udźwignie. Więcej nic. Grabiec spojrzał na Jacka ciekawie, jakby miał powody niezupełnie wierzyć, iż on wszystką moc czarodziejską i straszną, z wiedzy płynącą, tłumowi oddaje, lecz pohamował się i głosem na pozór spokojnym zapytał tylko: — I czy zawsze tak ma być? — Nie widzę wyjścia. Prawem ciężkości woda użyźniająca z podniebnych lodowców spływa w doliny. — Dobre porównanie. Pan wie, że ta woda góry rozkrusza i z powierzchni Ziemi zmywa po to , aby poziom ogólny podnieść o jeden palec, by morskie dno dźwignąć nieznacznie? Płasko będzie na końcu. Gór zabraknie i lodowców, a doliny się ku niebu nie wzniosą. — Gasną też gwiazdy życiodajne, wyczerpawszy moc swą na ogrzanie bezpłodnej przestrzeni. To snadź prawo przyrody — Ziemią, wszechświatem i ludzkim społeczeństwem rządzące. — Tak, ale nie jedyne. Prawem przyrody zderzają się także wygasłe słońca, by z nich nowe, przyszłymi światami ciężarne mgławice wybłysły, prawem przyrody wewnętrzne ognie nowe łańcuchy górskie, z głębin Ziemi wysadzają. Jeno przed każdym odrodzeniem iść musi zagłada! Jest i nam potrzeba trzęsienia Ziemi, co miasta w gruz wali i na pował lądy całe wywraca. — A jeśli po nim nowe życie nie wykwitnie? — Musi. Jacek pochylił głowę w zadumie. — Władza, czyn, bój, życie... Czy nie przecenia pan sił ludzi, którzy całą istotę swą myśli oddali? Nie mówię już nawet o samej walce; przypuśćmy rzecz nieprawdopodobną, że powstaną ci najwyżsi i z pomocą, bo ja wiem? może wiedzy swojej i geniuszu; może tych mas roboczych, spokojnie dzisiaj drzemiących i wyzyskiwanych zawsze, zawsze uwodzonych — zwyciężą: cóż dalej? Wierzy pan, że będą władać? panować? działać? Pan mówi, że sztuka prawdziwa i wielka jest dzisiaj tylko marnym, bo bezcelowym ujściem dla energii ducha, która by mogła w czynach się wyładować. Otóż to jest już złudzenie, żeby mogła. Oddzieliła się myśl nasza od naszych czynów i nam się tylko zdaje, żeby do nich zdołała powrócić. Pozostań pań przy sztuce swojej i przy granych na teatrze dramatach i nam pozwól pozostać w tym szerokim świecie myśli, do którego nikt nie powołany wedrzeć się nie zdoła Nie warto schodzić w dół. — A lord Tedwen? — rzucił Grabiec. Na chwilę zaległo milczenie. — Lord Tedwen — odparł wreszcie Jacek — rzucił władzę i jest dzisiaj tylko mędrcem. To właśnie dowodzi, że życia z myślą dzisiaj łączyć już niepodobna. Zostaw nas pan w spokoju. — To pańskie słowo ostatnie? — rzekł z chmurnie namarszczonymi brwiami. Uderzyło Jacka coś w jego głosie czy w wyrazie twarzy, że spojrzał mu bystro w oczy. — Dlaczego pan pyta? nachylił się ku niemu. — A gdybym ja panu rzekł, że Ziemia już drży, że tam pod jej skorupą zastygłą wzdyma się już fala ognistego przypływu, czy i wtedy, i wtedy? Nagłym ruchem wzniósł Jacek głowę. Patrzyli sobie przez pewien czas w oczy w milczeniu. — Czy i wtedy? — powtórzył Grabiec. Jacek długo nie odpowiadał. Wreszcie powstając, rzekł spokojnie, lecz twardo: — Tak. I wtedy nawet nie dam innej odpowiedzi. Nie wierzę w tłumny ruch. Niech mnie pan słucha: to, co jest, jest ohydne, ale gdy wstręt we mnie wszystkie uczucia przemoże, gdy zwątpię ostatecznie i uznam, że od takiego bytu lepsza zagłada i to już sposób ostatni, by odepchnąć zalewającą nas płytką falę: to, co potrzeba, zrobię ja sam. Powiedziawszy to, skinął głową i zwrócił się do odejścia ku miastu. Category:Stara Ziemia